ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keito Hasumi
Keito has an overbearing manner, and he enjoys long conversations. Calm and composed, he acts as the vice-president of the Student Council, and he carries out his job with great efficiency. Supporting the student council president, Eichi Tenshouin, as his right hand man, Keito has a strong influence in the academy. Born and raised in a Buddhist temple, Keito is childhood friends with Eichi, and they often enjoy drinking tea together. He was friends with third year Rei Sakuma before they entered the academy. He's fair-minded and will never find fault with those who follow the rules, but violators will receive a long sermon from him. He has very sharp ears. The leader of the unit AKATSUKI. Appearance Keito is a tall young man with a good build. He has smooth, dark, moss-colored hair that is parted in the middle and cut short just below his ears. His eyes are a light yellow-green. He wears grey rimmed, thin glasses. He wears his school uniform done up neatly, his shirt and blazer completely buttoned up, together with a green tie. He wears brown dress shoes with black trims and laces. On stage, Keito wears AKATSUKI's uniform, which is reminiscent of traditional Japanese clothes. It includes a one-sleeved fur trimmed red and white kimono with a yellow striped sleeve. The top right side of the kimono has a decorated collar and looks like a red shirt with a sleeve that matches the bottom of the kimono. The bottom part is red with white paint splotches, and he wears black fitted pants underneath. The outfit includes a black obi tied to the side, with red cords hanging from it. He wears high black boots with black laces. He also wears white athletic tape on his left wrist and a black, gold-trimmed glove on the other hand. He can occasionally be seen holding a purple tinted fan. Trivia *The character for "Kei" (敬) in Keito's first name means "respect," which may be related to his rigid attitude regarding matters of following the rules. The character for "Hasu" (蓮) in his last name means "lotus," which has a clear connection with Buddhism and the fact that Keito's family is in charge of a Buddhist temple. *Keito's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in kanji. The style is cursive and displays great penmanship. *He is childhood friends with Eichi Tenshouin. *His dream was to become a mangaka, but he instead became an idol to stay by Eichi's side. Spoilers: *As his dream was to be a mangaka, he used to use "Mizunohame-sensei" as his pen name, and still sometimes uses that name for posters he occasionally draws for the school. Anzu is one of his fans. A fan work he made under that name (the continuation of a manga series of whose author died) is mentioned in Biblio. *He would often be with Eichi whenever the latter was hospitalised when they were children. *Eichi has referred to him as the 'adorable angel of Death' before. *He had called both Kuro and Souma 'muscle darumas'. *In Compensation Fes, it revealed that Rei, Keito & Koga were in the same unit named DEADMANZ. They had a limited time Unit skill throughout this event. Relationships See Keito Hasumi/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "If I have to describe the character Keito Hasumi in one word, then I would say that he's the 'viscous type,' who is usually conservative, moralistic, mild-mannered, but occasionally explosive when his emotions become bottled up to a certain extent. This is something I kept in mind as I portrayed this character. He's calm and composed, highly capable, somewhat condescending, extremely sharp-eared, and seemingly standoffish, but I think he's actually a caring guy who's good at looking out for others. Please regard Keito-kun kindly." Category:Characters Category:Student Category:3rd Year Category:AKATSUKI Category:Archery Club Category:Class 3-A Category:Student Council Category:Virgo